


Buttons

by photonromance



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Insecurity, M/M, Weight Issues, eating issues, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold is quiet over dinner and John is concerned. When Harold reveals he's become insecure about his weight and John takes time to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberriesandtophats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/gifts).



> A tumblr request for Operation Cosy from the fantastic strawberriesandtophats.

John is starving. Not really, not actually, but still, he is very hungry. By the time he reaches the library, dinner boxes in hand, his stomach is rumbling in protest at the delay. Harold is putting away the latest number, papers and photos in neat little piles, when he enters, setting the bag on the nearest clear surface. “Need help?” He offers. 

They pick up and once the worktable is clear, they sit down to a late dinner. Harold has been quiet so far, not talking much so John opens his box and begins eating, watching him. 

Harold picks at his food. He eats a few bites of curried vegetables, pushing the rice around with his fork until John is nearly finished. “I was thinking we could stay here tonight.” John says suddenly, breaking the oppressive silence, “If you wouldn’t mind sharing the cot with me?” 

Harold looks up, confused. “Of course, John. I never mind that.” 

John pushes his plate aside and leans on his elbows, shrugging. “You just seem distracted.” 

“Ah, I just-” He trails off, pushing his food around. 

“Did you want something else?” 

“No, it’s fine.” 

“Not hungry?” 

“I wish you would drop it!” Harold stands up sharply and John sits back. 

“What’s going on?” He asks softly, intent on keeping this discussion calm. 

“I’m simply not hungry.” Harold closes the box and pushes it across the table. He goes to the coat rack and begins to undress. Watching, John realizes the problem. 

He gets up himself, stops Harold’s hands on his vest. “Is this the problem?” He asks, stroking fingertips after Harold’s on his front. The buttons are pulled slightly open, stretched over his belly. John only notices because he knows Harold’s insecurities as well as his own. 

Harold chokes on his breath and John wraps his arms around around him. “Oh Finch.” He soothes, “It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with you.” 

“I’ve gained weight.” Harold argues weakly. 

“You’re beautiful.” John promises, “I think you’re gorgeous just like this but if it bothers you so much, we can eat healthier, go out more together.” 

“I’m fat.” Harold mumbles. 

“You’re perfect.” John corrects, leaning down to kiss him. He accepts it, slipping his arms around John’s middle. They remain that way, cuddled together, until Harold tummy rumbles, still hungry. He blushes, burying his face in John’s chest. “Have a little for now.” John murmurs, stroking Harold’s hair gently, “No more than you want, and we’ll go to bed. If you still don’t feel good about it tomorrow, we’ll go out walking, okay?” Harold nods, letting John guide him back to the table.


End file.
